Goodbye, Angela
by IcandI
Summary: Angela and Shawn have more in common than they think. She comes back into his life and brightens it....or does she??
1. Surprise!

A/N: If ur reading this story and it seems a bit familiar to you, that is cuz this is a revised version of the story(It is almost the same I just abandoned it earlier but i'm off my writers block so I just wanted to start fresh by posting this again). Nevertheless, if I do not get enough reviews this story is canceled once again. Thnx for bearing with me. Ur all Great.  
  
~until next time i'm still sweet-candi~  
  
PS. I changed the flashback a bit so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BMW and I guarantee u never will. It will b stupid of u to think I do own BMW. If I do make any characters up they're mine all mine but the original cast is not mine. 2 bad.  
  
Now let the story begin!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shawn sat all alone in his dark small cubicle at his work building typing an article for a magazine. The only thing that lit up the room was the hazy light from the turned on monitor, but it was enough to see perfectly around the small area.  
  
All the other employees had already gone home to their families and friends do to the gloomy weather. Shawn frowned at the thought that he had nobody to go to. His father died a year ago leaving him and his half brother, Jack, all alone in this crazy world. His curly-haired friend and "the wife" were both at busy business meetings.  
  
The goatee man sipped hot coffee from a thermos to warm himself in the unheated room. He wasn't really working on his article but instead was staring at the gloomy night sky amd the rain drops outside the window not far from him. Shawn pondered about all the ups and downs of his life. Only a year ago the love of his life left him for a whole damned year to go to Europe with her father. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough he could still smell the sweet scent of her favorite perfume and still hear her wonderful voice.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Lets not say goodbye" Angela said to her boyfriend and love of her life. Shawn nodded and the two hugged and kissed for the last time in a whole year.  
  
Angela walked out of the Student Union trying to not look back at her best friends.  
  
"Goodbye, Angela," Shawn whispered to himself and clenched his fists to stop himself from breaking out into tears.  
  
FLASHBACK OFF  
  
Every time he thought back on that event tears welled up in his eyes and he started to feel cold and lonely.  
  
"Oh Angela, how I wish you were with me now. I ache to hold you in my arms again."  
  
He chased the thought out of his head the best he could.  
  
He didn't feel like working on his piece so he shut down the computer leaving him in complete darkness. Shawn grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair, put it on and headed for the elevators.  
  
After he was back on the street of the world famous New York City he started to walk back to his lonely one room apartment. Shawn was always fond of the rain so he didn't bother hailing a cab. As he walked he looked around at the busy streets. People were running around and hailing cabs to get them back to their cozy homes. Probably to a family or someone they love and cherish. The traffic on the roads were bad and there were constant beebs from one car to another.  
  
Finally Shawn stopped in front of a tall apartment building which obviously was his destination. He made his way up to the third floor, to room 304. He turned the key and stepped into his one room apartment. It was messy but that was the way Shawn was used to it.  
  
He quickly undressed and climbed into his queen sized bed. He was too tired and over- whelmed to brush his teeth that night.  
  
"Ahhh" he relaxed and shifted to lay on his back. He put his arms behind his head and talked to himself.  
  
"I wonder what Angela is doing? Probably eating at some fancy restaurant with her dad." Soon after, he fell asleep and into a dream about his beloved Angela.  
  
__  
  
Shawn could have not been more wrong about where his girlfriend was.  
  
She was on a plane flying back to him. Her plan was to surprise him and come to his apartment in the middle of the night. She was so excited and didn't even bother eating.  
  
"In less then an hour I'm going to be with my beloved Shawn," She whispered to herself. Suddenly the "buckle up" sign glowed red and the captain announced that they were going to land in approximately fifteen minutes.  
  
"Eeeek!" Angela shrieked at the thought of being with her love again. She pressed her palms against the side of the plane and glanced outside of the window only to see little people, sidewalks, buildings, cars, but all the lights amazed her the most.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she gasped.  
  
They turned from all of that though and headed in the direction of the airport.  
  
In 30 minutes she was off the plane, with her luggage in the streets of New York.  
  
"All that flying ruined my hair." She said in disgust and patted it down with her hands.  
  
She was so happy she didn't notice the rain until later. When she did she hailed a cab quickly, like a true New Yorker, and got settled in it.  
  
"Where to?" a low voice came from the drivers seat.  
  
"Um, just a minute."  
  
She pulled out a folded piece of ruled paper and read the address she had written on it.  
  
"1604 Welsh St. (I don't think it's a real street. I've never been to NYC.) she announced to the driver. "I'm meeting the love of my life there!" she added.  
  
The driver looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"How long have you two been apart?"  
  
"Oh, the longest year of my life!"  
  
"You must miss him."  
  
"Terribly!"  
  
They drove on as she admired the real beauty of the city. It was so much better than she imagined.  
  
"Are we going to be there soon?" she asked hoping for a yes.  
  
"Yes. Right after this traffic light."  
  
She shrieked and clapped her hands.  
  
"Here we are. 1604 Welsh St." the driver finally announced.  
  
Angela quickly handed him the money and went to grab her bags from the trunk. Once that was done she quickly rushed into the building anxious to see Shawn.  
  
"Lady! What about your change!?"  
  
"Keep it!" she responded, to excited to care about five dollars.  
  
Once she was in the building she noticed how wet she was from waiting for a cab in the airport while it was raining. She forgot about it and read the rest that she wrote on the ruled paper apart from the street.  
  
"304. That's probably the third floor."  
  
She tried to pick up all three of her bags but they were way to heavy to go up the stairs with. She bought a lot of souvenirs during the year in Europe. She glanced around the lobby of the apartment building hoping to see an elevator.  
  
Soon she found one and pressed the up button.  
  
~The Third Floor~  
  
"304. 304. 304" She searched for that number on a door. "Ah. 304!" She said once it was found. Angela took a deep breath and knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Go away," Shawn murmured in his sleep.  
  
"Maybe he's at Cory's," Angela said disappointed. She knocked one more time.  
  
"Who could that be at 2:35 in the morning," Shawn hunter thought to himself. He got up though, pulled on some sweat pants and a dirty gray t. He opened the door half asleep.  
  
She started to turn back with a frown but stopped and turned to look at the door once she heard the doorknob turn  
  
"Angela!!!!!"  
  
Like? Hate? Review!!!! I'm gonna update either tonight or tomorrow. I know it was sort of fast but it's only the first ch. Peace Out! hehe 


	2. Here I am

THE BEST IS YET TO COME  
  
Chapter 2: Here I am  
  
********  
  
"Angela! Is that really you? It can't be.You're not supposed to be here till another month! Oh my gosh!"  
  
Shawn Hunter led his girlfriend into his shelter and embraced her instantly. He hugged her so tight they couldn't breath, but it didn't matter. They pushed apart a short distance and looked into each other's eyes. Angela drowned in Shawn's deep blues eyes. Their heads drew closer and they fell into the most romantic and passionate kiss anybody they ever had. Angela put her hand on the back of the boy's neck and ran her fingers through his thick soft brown hair. She was definatly melting away in his arms. How could she be apart from him for a whole year.  
  
"I missed you so much, Angela!"  
  
They kissed again lightly.  
  
"I can't believe your actually here. My gosh you're so wet. Do you want to change and take a shower. You're gonna stay here for the remaining night right. Please say yes."  
  
"Here I am. There's no place I'd rather be, Shawn, no place. And yes I want to change and take a shower and then we can talk. Where's the shower? Shawn, Shawn are you ok?"  
  
" Nothing. Just admiring your beauty. And the shower is right over there" Shawn pointed to the right with his index finger. She kissed him softly on his sexy lips and left him standing there as she went into the shower.  
  
"I'm gonna use your towel, ok," She yelled throw the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure!" I'm never gonna wash that towel again. He thought to himself.  
  
While Angela was washing herself Shawn was busy calling Cory and Topanga to tell them the great news.  
  
"Hello?" came a feeble familiar voice to Shawn Hunter's ear.  
  
"Cory, hey! I have wonderful news!" was the excited response.  
  
"Shawnie, do you know what time it is? It's 2:30 in the morning for god's sake!"  
  
"Cory, Angela's back from Europe!"  
  
"No way!" the curly-haired boy responded and sat up in his bed wide-eyed waking up his wife, Topanga.  
  
"Cory who's that?" Topanga questioned her husband tiredly.  
  
"Shawn. He says Angela's back from Europe!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Cory give me the phone! Let me talk to him!" Topanga shrieked.  
  
"Shawn? It's me Topanga. Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Um.....she's in the shower. Sorry. Wait! She just got out I'll give her the phone. Just hang on a sec." Angela came into Shawn's one room apartment leaving a steamy bathroom after her hot shower. She was wrapped up in one of her love's towels. Her beautiful black hair, still wet, fell over her shoulders. Her smile lit up the dark room.  
  
She's so hot. Shawn thought to himeslf  
  
"Angela. Topanga's on the phone."  
  
"Yes! I'm gonna talk to my best bud!" - "Cory I'm gonna talk to her. YAY!" she informed her husband while holding her palm over the reciever.  
  
"Topanga? Topanga?!" came a familiar voice over the phone.  
  
"Angela! It's really you. Oh my gosh. I missed you so much. Yeah! That'd be the best. Ok Come over here at 1:00 and we'll go. Sure. That's great! Seven ok? Ok. Ok." While Topanga talked to her best friend Cory was waving his arms back and forth trying to get his wife to say hi to Angela for him. "I'll see you then Angela. Oh yeah, Cory says hi. Buh bye now"  
  
She hung up and stared at Cory.  
  
"You know you didn't have to wave I would of said hi anyway. Just go to sleep. Oh, and we're going shopping at 1:00 and they're both having dinner with us here at seven ok."  
  
"Topanga, now that we're up do u want to um you know?" he snickred waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ohh lala, Cory"  
  
He dragged his wife under the covers and started to kiss her lips letting his tongue slip in her hot mouth. She put her hands on his chest and deepend the kiss pushing their bodies closer and closer together. He reached under her shirt and felt her warm tender skin. He wanted to take off her jersey that she slept in but Topanga stopped him.  
  
"Cory, let's do this some other time. I want to get some rest."  
  
She slid from under the cover and layed her head on the pink cotton pillow. She fell asleep instantly leaving Cory thinking about Angela and Shawn.  
  
-  
  
"Shawn let's talk," She swung one leg on to the bed letting the other dangle over the side.  
  
"Ok," was all Shawn could get out. "You probably want something hot to drink. How 'bout we head to an all day all night working cafe and get some coffee? It's not to far, we could walk," The Hunter boy managed to get out once he pulled himself together.  
  
"Um sure. Let me change into something and we'll go"  
  
In awhile they were both ready to go. Shawn dressed in a some loose jeans and a tight gray long sleeved shirt and to top it all of a leather jacket. Angela was in a loose yellow, long sleeved top, and a jean skirt, and for shoes a pair of high heeled boots.  
  
"Ready, Angela," Shawn questioned as Angela slipped on her second boot.  
  
"Yup, let go!"  
  
Shawn grabbed a black umbrella just in case it rained and led the way to the elevators.  
  
Once on the streets they noticed it was still raining so they both snuggled under the single umbrella made for one.  
  
"Shawn, I'm so glad I'm here. I missed you unbarebly."  
  
"Me too." He set a soft peck on the top of her head.  
  
After walking two blocks they finally reached their destination. They walked in and snuggled up in the furthest booth around the corner. Nobody would see them from the front of the room where the other couple customers were. A business man talking on the phone, an old married couple, and a family that seams to have just reunited after a long time.  
  
"I'll go get us some coffee, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Put some cream in mine."  
  
After the coffee was gotten the couple snuggled closer together, partly for body heat partly but mostly for the feel of the other.  
  
"So. What did you want to tell me?" Shawn made conversation.  
  
"Well, I've decided to stay in New York and go to NYU to get my bachelor's degree in teaching. Then........"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, I thought you wanted to be a writer in high school?"  
  
"Um. I did. But you know I guess I realized how much I loved children and so I want to become a teacher."  
  
"That's great! And I will support you all the way. I promise."  
  
"I'm so glad you like it."  
  
They grabbed each others hands and just stared. Angela got hold of Shawn's collar and kissed him. He returned the kiss and deepend it. After they split apart. Angela broke out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shawn asked a bit concerned.  
  
"You have......my cherry lipstick all over your face!"  
  
"Go look at yourself in the bathroom mirror!"  
  
That night they laughed some more, talked, drank coffee, and of course kissed. Sometimes it was just a peck, others it was a long passionate kiss.  
  
At five they were back in Shawn's apartment. The couple decided to get some rest for tomorrow. None of them had any problem with sharing the one queen bed. They made out for about five minutes but then fell asleep in each others arms. 


	3. Out of all people I would understand

~Next Morning~  
  
Angela woke up at nine on her boyfriends chest. He was still asleep so she had to be quite. She kissed him on the top of his head and got up to get dressed and make some breakfast. Not long after Shawn woke up.  
  
"Morning, handsome," Angela greeted her man.  
  
"Same to you, darling."  
  
Shawn saw that she was already dressed and was cooking breakfast! What a women! he thought.  
  
"I made some eggs. Want some? I'm not very good at cooking but eggs are the one thing I can actually make."  
  
"Sure. Just let me get dressed and take a shower."  
  
"Ok." She started to hum a song Shawn wasn't familiar with. He shrugged it off and locked himself in the bathroom for a shower. When he was done he got dressed into loose jeans and a long, dirty blue, button up shirt. He hummed a tune as he combed his brown hair.  
  
"I'm gonna go shopping with Topanga at one ok, Shawn?"  
  
"Uh huh. Wanna take a walk?"  
  
"Sure let me change and we'll do so."  
  
Angela changed into a white tank top covering it with a orange zip up jacket. Then she put on a pair of tight bright blue jeans and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.  
  
"New look for you, Ange?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let me put on my makeup and I'm ready."  
  
She added mascara on her already beautiful eyelashes and blinked over and over. Than she put on lipstick and a touch of that perfume Shawn liked so much.  
  
"Oh you smell like candy," Shawn commented and kissed her slightly  
  
"Cause I put on Toffee Sweet lipstick, And don't kiss me you'll smear it."  
  
Shawn put his hand around Angela and they went to the elevators.  
  
"We're gonna go to Central Park, k."  
  
"Anything as long as I'm with you."  
  
Angela leaned in for a kiss but was pushed back by a mans hand.  
  
"You don't wanna kiss me, Shawnie?"  
  
"I'll smear your lipstick," he joked.  
  
She punched him playfully.  
  
They walked out of the elevator hand in hand and trotted out onto the already busy New York street. The side walk was still slippery from the rain and Angela almost slipped in her boots.  
  
"What fun!" she laughed as Shawn pulled her up from her slip up.  
  
They walked on to Central Park laughing and slipping on the way. Once there they sat on a bench. Shawn lied out his jacket for Angela to sit upon. They talked about their jobs and Europe but during the conversation Shawn noticed how Angela would tighten her lips and close her eyes every time she saw a family.  
  
"Ange, what is the matter?"  
  
"You wouldn't...understand," she looked away.  
  
"If there is anything that I can understand in this world it is family and loneliness," Shawn touched his girlfriends hand and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
"I guess you are right. Well it was when I was in Europe. My dad...started feeling worse every day and then one night he had a heart attack and I found him collapsed on the floor. As I felt for his pulse I dialed 911.... They arrived and hoping it was not too late rushed him off to the hospital. He was alright but they kept him there just in case and he had to take drugs every morning and night. I visited him every day. But... one day I couldn't come. I got a call on my cell phone explaining my father had passed away." Angela started to cry then as Shawn began to rub harder and harder out of despair "He was taking his medicine but started shaking. Another heart attack snuck up on him. They couldn't save him this time. And I kill myself now that I wasn't there. The doctor told me though, that as he was going he said to tell me that he loves me and that he was sorry he wouldn't be there for the wedding...." she stopped at the conclusion of her story looking with her puffy eyes at Shawn. "That is why, every time I see you I think about him. So after a lot of deliberation. I decided I want to take a break in our relationship. I'm sorry, Shawn, but it's just I cannot handle that pain. Every time, every day."  
  
"Angela, you're just making it harder for yourself. Your doing my mistake by pushing yourself from loved ones when you need them most-" he was cut off my Angela.  
  
"Shawn, no... I didn't say forever I just want us to be friends.... Until I get over my own heart ache. Please... if you love me, you out of all people would understand, and let me do what I have to do," She took his hands and held them tight. "I already got an apartment so I will pick up my suitcases once I see and settle in it. Don't think I dont love you, Shawn, I do it's just not the right time for me. Lets not say goodbye," She finished as she pecked him on the lips and walked off to the street hailing a cab.  
  
"Just like a year ago, Goodbye Angela"  
  
A/N: OHHHHH Drama...anyway review. Thanks! 


	4. MY side of the story

A/N: thnx for the reviews i would have wanted more but hey, dreams don't always come true. wutever works. I'm going to write POVs for one or two chapters. Anyway on with the story and c ya in the next A/N. 2Dles  
  
Angela's POV(this is my story)  
  
I know what I did was wrong. I know what I did was dishonest and cruel....but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him I didn't come to see him but only because of Jean. Oh, Jean, prominent black hair, stunning hazelnut orbs, and impressive features. How I hate to lie to Shawn, after all he has done for me, especially with such an ugly prevarication. I mean, my father died! That is downright disrespectful. I wasn't just lacking respect to Shawn but also to my own blood and flesh, my own father! Angela, your low. Waaaay low, lower than dirt. Yet how I can't wait to set my eyes on my soul mate, of course I thought Shawn was my soul mate, but i can't make the same mistake twice, could I?  
  
"Miss, Miss?!" The high voice of someone in the front seat rang in my ears.  
  
"Yes!" I responded discourteously.  
  
"We're here," the sound of the driver made its way to my eardrum.  
  
"I see, how much?" I cautiously covered my auricles careful not to have the sound waves of the chauffeur, if you could call him that, reach them. Mindlessly, though, I thought about my own distresses and without thought handed the man a twenty dollar bill. As I shuffled to get out of the small taxi I was handed my change which I shoved into my overstuffed wallet.  
  
Standing all alone in New York for, like, the first time in your life is not the most pleasant place to be after you not only cheated but lied to get your way in your love life. Anyway I headed into the gray building not knowing what to expect. So, to calm myself , I thought about Jean. How I missed his warm smile and strong, yet gentle, arms that could hold you through all of life's bumps, hills, and even mountains but you would never get hurt.  
  
I found my apartment, room B15, on the second story. The room was furnished but wasn't very expensive due to the the type of furnishings. It had the necessary, bed, small dining table, kitchen utensils, and couch. There were two rooms, not counting the bathroom or kitchen. The living room attached to the bedroom which was cramped with a queen bed and two bedside tables. It had a small walk in closet that couldn't possibly fit all my clothes, and a bathroom that smelled of wild roses. In the walk way between the petite kitchen and living room stood the table I would have my meals on. It was small yet convenient. Naturally there would be no way I could afford this apartment but Jean was helping me pay for it since moving to NYC was his idea. I was going to move back to Pitsburg but Jean wanted me to come to New York with him. This was in a way a bribe. He didn't have the knowledge of my friends living here. Eventually, though, I would tell him the truth he deserves.  
  
It was forty-five minutes till one so after taking a tour of my new home hopped on a subway to get to "The Matthews residence," as Cory liked to call it which was a typical brownstone in Brooklyn. -  
  
"Angela!!" Topanga shrieked as she embraced me, her best bud.  
  
"I missed ya too," I responded.  
  
"Okay let me grab my purse and we're off. By the way I love what you've done with your style," Topanga commented me as she slipped the purse around her shoulder.  
  
"Topanga, I love your house. It is nothing in comparison to my tiny apartment"  
  
"Well...." Topanga blushed soaking in her decore of the house. "I try," she answered slyly. Laughing we were off on the search for great bargains and even better styles.  
  
_  
  
"That was so fun!" we joked and gossiped on the way back to Topanga's brownstone. I carried twice as many bags as my friend, packed with not only shoes and clothing but also some decore to spice up the apartment. We bought everything from paint to coasters and were planning a date to do a total makeover of my new home.  
  
I hugged Topanga a goodbye and vowed to see her in a couple of hours for dinner. On that note I trudged back to my own living area.  
  
-  
  
I have never been this nervous around Shawn. Never!*  
  
Before I went out I had to change so I walked to Shawn's apartment, it wasn't far, changed into a red rose tank top, a dark blue knee length skirt, and a duster. I slipped on my favorite boots and on our way to "The Matthew's residence" made a pit stop at my new home to drop off my luggage.  
  
-  
  
*All of us were at a restaraunt called Cascina. It was at the heart of New York City, an Italian cuisine that offered a combination of marvolous decore and stunning dishes. I got Grilled shell steak served with spinach. We were supposed to eat a home made meal by Topanga but she burned the chicken so we went out to eat. God, I am so nervous! I got butterflys in my stomach and feel like there is going to be a multi-colored puddle around my chair.  
  
I could tell Shawn hasn't told the love struck couple about "my father" yet and in a way I am relieved or else, otherwise, I would drown in the pool of questions and sympathy from everybody.  
  
"A toast?" Cory stood up smiling cleverly. I froze. Hoping it was nothing to do with the relationship amonst Shawn and myself. Unfortunatly, it was...  
  
"A toast.. to the rejoining of true love. This love points......" Cory drifted on with another one of his prolonging lectures. The whole time my lips got tighter and tighter and my breathing became heavier and heavier. I was down right scared. I abrubtly scrambled out of my chair, the napkin falling from my lap, and scattered to the "ladies room." I looked into the framed mirror. Was I looking paler or was it just me. Not a moment sooner Topanga burst into the restroom. Her eyes. I have never seen them this wide. Looking of disbelief, shame, worry, suspicion and slightly of...dare I say it....anger.  
  
"Topanga, I'm sorry. I mean it. I am," I begged for forgiveness knowing it wouldn't come easy.  
  
"Angela. I got a hunch that you're not telling me something," Topanga tapped her foot and raised one eyebrow at me.  
  
"I can't tell you here. I'll tell you....but when the time comes. I can't now. It's too hard. Please, " I took her hands in mine,"Don't tell the others about this. Tell them I got sick. Head ache. Jet lagged. I'll tell you if you just keep quite about this. Thanks," I let go of her and rushed and stumbled out of Cascina Ristorante. 


	5. No, My side of the story

Shawn's POV  
  
I know what I did was dumb. I know what I did was pathetic and cowardly. Why didn't I say something. I knew Angela long enough to understand that she it was something else. Something else besides her father. All I have to do know is figure out what it is. Just shows how much my "girlfriend" knows. I still cannot accept the fact that she lied to me especially with a prevarication like that. But already I miss her terribly. She keeps distancing herself from people she knows she loves....she just does not want to admit it.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," A blond collided into me leaving me astonished, yet bewildered by her beauty. She walked as if on air making her short curls twine around her shoulders and neck.  
  
"It's...it's okay," I gapped at her. For once in my life I was lost at words. Well, if Angela wanted to play hard to get, so will I.  
  
"What's your name?" the blond sought to know.  
  
"Shawn. Shawn Hunter."  
  
"Oh...my...gosh! Aren't you that writer. I read your magazine, like, all the time," she gestured with her hands, enthusiastically.  
  
"Well.." I blushed. A smile so wide on my face spread that would surely make the Cheshire cat run for it's money.  
  
"I've never been in the presence of somebody of this HIGH statues," the blond joked  
  
"You never told me your name," I hinted slyly.  
  
"Amy. Amy Beveryn. Nice to meet you."  
  
We shook hands and then laughed.  
  
"Well I'll see you around, Shawn," with that she wrote something, which I figured out later was her phone number, on my hand and bounced her hair out of the park.  
  
This was good. Thinking about Amy got my mind off of Angela.  
  
I trudged my behind back to my apartment and stared at the suitcases standing casually in my living room, which was my only room, practically saying "Where's out owner?"  
  
I fell onto my bed quickly dozing off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
-  
  
I woke up by the sound of the doorbell. They've got to stop coming like this. I probably slept for a good two, if not more, hours.  
  
I cracked the door open and there she was. Standing there like she had only a day ago. With Amy I forgot how glorious she looked. Her features hardened as she set her orbs on me. I stared into her eyes not saying anything. Waiting patiently for her to verbalize something. Those pretty lips have got to move sometime.  
  
"I...umm...am here...to...pick up my luggage," she tried uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," I gestured her inside.  
  
"Can I change here?" she questioned.  
  
" ' course."  
  
Wow. She looked radiant! Man, have I forgotten how to live! Her red rose top made her body more slim than it already was and brought out her curves wonderfully. She slipped on her boots and suggested we drop off her cases by her apartment on our way to Topanga's brownstone. I was powerless. She could suggest we jump off a bridge and I wouldn't object. She had a way of drowning you in her whether you desired it or not.  
  
"Yeah, that's great."  
  
_  
  
Somebody please help me! This is too hard for me to deal with! The thing going on with Angela is too unreasonable. I feel like Nancy Drew solving one of her damn mysteries. Yet, unlike Nancy, I'm not clever enough to solve this mystery.  
  
A toast? I saw Cory wink slyly at me. I winced and slid back into my chair.  
  
A toast...to the rejoining of true love. This love points....He continued in monotoned. I could even see Topanga shake her head at her lover. As the toast continued I could almost image Angela's muscles tighten. Her lips got thinner and thinner. Finally, she scrambled out of her chair, almost tripping over herself, and rushing into the restroom. I picked up the scrunched up napkin on the floor and was about to go after her but was halted by Topanga. She winced in disapproval.  
  
I'll go, she retorted.  
  
Cory and I sat dumbfounded at the table waiting for the girls to return. Cory lowered his glass and drowned in his seat. All eyes were boaring into us. I started to rise just as I saw Angela stumble out of the restaurant.  
  
Check, please, I heard Cory murmur. I stared as a wide-eyed Topanga arrive from the bathroom. 


	6. A surprise guest?

Angela carried herself out of the restaurant and inhaled heavily, letting the fresh night air seep back into her lungs. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears from forming on her face. The lonesome women walked along the graveled sidewalk mesmerized by all the events occurring around her. *Oh Shit!* Angela ran her petite fingers through her unruly black hair. The heel of her favorite boots broke and her melancholy mood went straight down the emotional line to miserable. Nevertheless, not knowing what to do, she stumbled down the street. After a couple of blocks the pain in her foot was killing her so she trudged to a subway to get to her apartment. *Can't wait to call Jean, yet I don't want to hurt my friends any more than I already have*.  
  
As she sat down in the subway she remembered how thrilled she was to see Shawn when she surprised him a couple of days ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Where to?" a low voice came from the drivers seat.  
  
"Um, just a minute."  
  
She pulled out a folded piece of ruled paper and read the address she had written on it.  
  
"1604 Welsh St." she announced to the driver. "I'm meeting the love of my life there!" she added.  
  
The driver looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"How long have you two been apart?"  
  
"Oh, the longest year of my life!"  
  
"You must miss him."  
  
"Terribly!"  
  
FLASHBACK OFF  
  
*He is sooo not the love of my life!* she tried hard to deny it. *Jean is. I bet I was too sleepy from the long flight. Oh, oh Jet Lagged!* Angela found it difficult to cover up the words she said.  
  
-  
  
Shawn's hair flew in the breeze of the cool crisp air. His glance was dull and painful. It shifted back and forth through the the surroundings looking for a welcoming environment to stay at...it found none. *How could she leave me?* He could not deliberate the extreme situation he was in. His love was ruined and his heart was ripped out and stepped on. The young man hailed a cab and stared blankly out the side window as the driver sped on.  
  
He entered his home. The one place that he could find comfort in. Everywhere else was too nerve racking and confusing. He looked upon his hand. The numbers, blurred yet legible, looked back at him and slowly they formed an outline of Amy Beveryn similar to the ones in the new Sharpie commercials. *Write out loud* he laughed to himself. Oh, how beautiful she was. Her blond locks, soft features, radiant personality. Amy was all a man could ask for, not Shawn, though. He knew, that even in the deepest corner of Angela's heart she still cherished and loved him. As the frame of Amy drifted back into the digits that were on Shawn's palm before, he picked up the receiver and in the midst of the night and called the girl up.  
  
His heart pounded as he listened to the first ring.  
  
"Hello," a feeble answer came from the other side.  
  
"ummm, hey! Is this Amy Bereyn?"  
  
"Yes, who are you and why do you call?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"It's Shawn. We met at the park-" he was cut off.  
  
"Of course! I know who you are!" Amy giggled franticly. She had it hard for the boy, even though she barely knew him.  
  
"I was wondering..." The Hunter boy began. "You wanna get together, later...maybe?" he winced.  
  
"Oh! Yes!" She was overcome with joy. "How 'bout tomorrow? Eight sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. 'course! Where can I pick you up?"  
  
"I live in Brooklyn. On 4th street. House number 21. See ya then. I'm tired and needa get my beauty sleep. Nighty night, Shawn," the women hung up abruptly.  
  
Shawn didn't get the chance to vocalize anything back. He shrugged and plopped back down on his pillow, staring at the ceiling and fell into an uneasy sleep tardily.  
  
Beeeeeep!  
  
Shawn's orbs practically popped out of their sockets at the surprise of the alarm clock. He was tiresome but dragged himself out of bed. It was 7:30 AM but, nevertheless, Shawn dragged himself into the cold shower.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Shawn's holler echoed throughout the whole building. He was never one for cold. But this was just too much. The skin piercing low temperature of the water after sweating under a dove comforter the whole night wasn't what everybody desired for.  
  
After Shawn's very eventful shower it was 7:45 so he attempted to cook breakfast. He rarely did this. On normal occasions he just grabbed a lemon tart and mocha at Starbucks before speeding off to work. *Oh damn!* he cussed more as he burned himself on the stove and his elbow sent the pan with uncooked eggs flying onto the opposite wall.  
  
Without any attempt to clean the mess he got a waffle out of the freezer and popped it into the toaster. He hummed a song to himself but was interrupted by the sharp knock. Shawn learned that all his friends had their own ways of knocking. Previously he learned that Angela had a soft knock, followed by another about every 5-7 seconds. Cory hand an anxious, excited, quick five pounds. Topanga's was polite and elegant. Three soft taps. All very monotoned yet firm. This knocking was different. This was four soft, yet frantic taps. Probably done with knuckles which was quite odd. Sadly, as you might have guessed, Shawn has enough time on his hands to study knocks.  
  
Confused he opened the door a crack peeking out to see who it was.... 


End file.
